The Road to Redemption
by Seeker Kze
Summary: A little one-shot songfic about Gabriels attempt to redeem himself after he "kills" Elle that fateful night on the beach. Complete, for now. Syelle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes Tim Kring does and the song is James Morrison's. Dont sure me, you won't get much anyway! :)

...............................

He looked at her dangerously, eyes flashing, full of control, dominance. Then he leaned down and kissed her. It was not a harsh kiss nor was it soft, it was full of need, passion, Sylar gaining dominance easily. He drew back and looked at her, his broken angel, his... distraction. Her pretty blonde locks and her sparkling blue eyes, so misleading, so tempting.

He thought of how she had manipulated him... Tricked him, she whimpered from below him and he realised he had tightened his grip on her hand. Her pretty little hands with their sparking, blue _magic tricks._

"Your hurting me." She whispered, so lightly her words seemed to blow away with the light breeze that brushed past them, journeying over the sea towards foreign islands. Sylar wished he could be that free. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"I know." He hissed, fury flooding his dark eyes. Yet she was not scared, she looked up at him, like a puppy, a sick, sadistic, sociopathic puppy that had no one else to trust in the world and as he pinned her down, leaving heavily, knee in her bullet wound, and lifted two fingers to her head, that look changed. If she were not broken before, she defiantly was now, it was a look of pure sadness, betrayal, he was about to take everything away from her. He was going to leave her with nothing but a broken heart and a broken head.

That look of betrayal almost made him reconsider his actions, almost made him stop... Almost. Then just like that, her pale skin was splitting under his wrath and the blood started pouring out, almost like it was trying to get away from the mistake it was placed in. ruby red droplets dripped over her eyebrows and ran down her face, along her cheek and across her lips, like flowing, red rivers on a map. Yet she made not a noise, a slight whimper here and there but not a scream, not a protest, just that look of sadness, of someone with nothing left to lose. It would haunt him forever. As her breath began to fade, a ghost of a whisper brushed past her slightly parted lips.

"I love you." His eyes widened at the dreaded words, expecting the familiar buzz to vibrate inside him but there was nothing... She meant it. He hissed and clenched his hand into a tight fist. Emotion shooting through him, Gabriel surfacing again. He stared down at the pretty blonde, her breath was shallow, eyes closed. Her ruby red blood, so precious, staining the sand beneath them.

Sylar... No, Gabriel lifted both of hands, staring at them in disbelief, in disgust. He was a monster, truly a monster. A single tear made its way slowly down his face, dropping onto her cheek, mingling with her blood. And like a sign, as his tear splashed onto her face she took a last shuddering breath and her head rolled to the side. Gabriel bowed his own, sobs racking his body uncontrollably.

What had he done?

Killed the one person who loved him. The one person who meant something to him. Everything to him.

He stood up slowly, lost. The silver light of the moon shining down on them both, reflecting off the silvery waves that crashed down continuously onto the unprotected sand. It was almost poetic. He let out a soft whimper before turning and running along the beach. No looking back. No turning back.

**Five years later**

_Let me hold you for the last time,_

_Its the last chance to feel again._

_But you broke me, _

_Now I can't feel anything_

_Gabriel blinked slowly, not believing his eyes, they must be playing tricks on him. For merely a few seconds ago, a dark haired man had sprinted into the hospital, crashing through the doors with a lithe blonde held protectively in his arms. Her locks of hair falling across his arm._

"Please, somebody, we need help!" He yelled and suddenly the reception was in chaos, doctors running to the man yelling

"Somebody get a stretcher!" When said stretcher arrived, the girl was laid down on it gently, blood staining her white shirt. The dark haired man was being, one could say interrogated.

"What happened her?" Frantic voices

"She was hit with shrapnel."

"What is your name?" The stretcher was being pushed towards him.

"Peter Petrelli."

"And the woman's?" Gabriel was grabbed by the shoulder "Doctor Grey we need your assistance!"

"Elle. Elle Bishop." The world seemed to freeze, Everything passing in a blur as he was dragged towards the operating theatre.

_When I love you, rings so untrue,_

_I can't even convince myself,_

_When I'm speaking its the voice of someone else._

After that everything passed so quickly, his angel had been returned to him broken once more. This time he fought to fix her, to save her life. Her blood, the pouring red liquid that made him feel so much guilt inside was everywhere, all over his gloved hands as he attempted to remove the sliver of metal infesting her body. The clinking as the metallic intruder was dropped into a glass bowl.

"She's losing too much blood!" He yelled whilst applying pressure to her wound, guilty red soaking through angelic white. The bleeding was slowing, he was able to apply the stitches that would save her life. Then suddenly, the beeping of the monitor she was attached too slowed and turn instead into a a single, flat note.

_Oh it tears me up_

_I hurts try to hold on, but it too much_

_I try to forgive but its not enough to make it all ok. _

Panic ensued. The defibrillator was rushed in and started up. It was almost ironic as they pressed the pads onto her covered chest and shouted "Clear!". Electric shooting through her as it had so many times before.

"One"

He remembered when he first met her, used the electric to save his unworthy life.

"Two"

Then we he found out about that electric, and how she used him.

"Three"

Then she was chained to the floor, shocking him continuously. Out of control.

"Four"

Then the eclipse, how she felt when that electric was gone.

"Five"

Then both of them on the beach. She didn't use that electric then. Not if it would hurt him.

"Clear!"

The jolt of her body made him flinch, Gabriel never lost a patient, he was a good doctor, he had taken courses worked extremely hard, dedicated his life. He also cheated sometimes, using his own blood to heal those with cancer or other various diseases. It was fair in his eyes.

And when the beeping of her heart began again, he let out a long breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

_You can't play on broken strings,_

_You cant feel anything,_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real._

_Oh the truth hurts, a lie's worse_

_how can I give anymore?  
When I loved you a little less than before_.

Gabriel sat on the chair beside her bed a good while later. He was waiting for her to wake up. He wanted to know... If she forgave him. He was on the road to redemption, but he needed her forgiveness to get over the final hill. His heart fluttered when her blue eyes blinked to life.

"What...? Where am I." She muttered in a dopey voice, he smiled at the sound of her again.

"Gabriel?" She had called him Gabriel, not Sylar, his hopes soared.

"Yes its me." She sat up slowly in her bed, eyes narrowed

"You... You-" She spluttered, wincing in pain "You have no idea what you've put me through! I woke up on that beach, Claire-bear and Pretty old Peter Petrelli standing over me. You- You _killed_ me!"

"And saved your life..." He murmured shyly.

"That excuses nothing... What are you doing here anyway? You fell off our radar a few years back," She whispered, pain evident in her face.

"I work here. I save peoples life's. I've started over Elle, Sylar doesn't exist anymore, hasn't for a long time. I'm done with hurting people, I've gotten over the hunger."

_Oh, what are we doing?_

_We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us._

"Why? Why are you doing this now?" She moaned, looking torn. "I wanted to hurt you. Make you pay for what you did to me, but I can't, not now, not after seeing you like this."

"Elle, I need your forgiveness, more than anything." He said staring deeply into her eyes. Blue against brown. She flinched at the intimacy and he sighed.

"I can't trust you yet, not after everything. You know we're in need of a medic back at HQ maybe you could be of help?"

"What are you talking about? HQ?" He asked, confusion evident in his dark eyes.

"After you left, Peter, Claire and I took down the company. Arthur Petrelli and Angela. Unfortunately the bad guys are still out there so we started our own kind of company. We catch the bad guys and lock them away, we're trying to develop a serum that will take powers away. Only for those who wish it though."

Gabriel saw his chance at forgiveness and he took it "It sounds like a very admirable thing to be doing. I'd be glad to be of service."

She frowned "You really have changed." She said before lying back and drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, I have," He whispered "And it was all for you." He lent down and kissed her gently on the head before walking out to go find Peter and attempt to repair the rift between them.

_Running back through the fire,_

_When there's nothing left to save,_

_Its like chasing the very last train,_

_When it's too late, too late._

**A/N: **

**Ok here's a little oneshot I wrote whilst being pretty bored in library at school :P I might turn it into something longer when I've finished the story I've already started and when the mocks are over. Its pretty late and Im tired so apologies for all the spelling/grammer mistakes these piece is riddled with. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**P.S. The song is "Broken strings" by James Morrison.**


End file.
